Halloween House
by r52013
Summary: Its almost Halloween and Team Austin are gonna have the time of their lives. What are they gonna do when someone makes a bet with them to go to a scary Halloween House that Ally thinks is Haunted but no one believes her. They will once something bad happens to one of the friends. Will it all end happy or with something break the group apart. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**(Ally's P.o.v.)**  
Hi I'm Ally and I'm 17 years old. I have brown hair with blonde tips. One thing that best describes me is...Music! Music is my life, I used to have stage fright but got over it when I sang a duet with my best friend, Austin Moon. He has beach blonde hair and has the same passion as me. We both love music but Austin also loves to dance. Let's just say I'm not the best dancer but I'm working on it. Anyway I'm in sonic boom doing my work. That's a store my dad bought when we moved here after my mom and dad got a divorce and she went off to Australia to do some research for new her book. So now I'm living in Miami with my dad.

"Ally!" That was Trish my other best friend. We've been friend since kindergarden. Anyways better see what's up, she came running into the store all excited so somethings up. "Yes Trish" She had to catch her breath for a minute. "Oh right, so I was just strolling through the mall when this really cute guy came up and started talking to me. He gave me his number and here's the best part... His dad is Danny Christenson!" (Just made up that name) OMG! Danny Christenson is one of the biggest record dealers in Miami. If Trish could get this guy she likes to have his dad listen to me I could get a record deal with him. "Trish I cant believe this. You know you have to text the guy and tell him his dad should stop by Sonic Boom." Trish was thinking for minute. "Ok fine but what if he thinks I'm only talking to him because his dad is Danny". I tell you Trish can only think about herself and this guy when I need this record deal... Wait now I sound selfish. Oh well. "Just do it Trish" She huffed then walked up the stairs to the practice room.

I was just sitting with my back leaning against the counter, writing in my songbook. When I heard a big BOOM. What is going on?! I put my book down and grabbed a drum stick. "Whoever you are if you do anything I have a weapon". Then I heard another noise coming from behind me. When I turned around Austin was there with a scary mask on. With a quick scream I kicked Austin where the sun dont shine. He fell in pain while I took off his mask. "Austin what the hell dont scare me like that". Still in pain and me feeling bad I went down to try and help him up. "Sorry Ally but come on it's gonna be Halloween in 2 days and I just cant help but scare people." Crap I forgot about Halloween this weekend. "Oh yeah I'm sorry too I forgot about that and I know its one of your favorite holidays". Unexpected for both of us I gave him a tight hug. Ok so as you can tell I like Austin. We had something but ended it because we didnt wanna ruin our friendship... except I still like him. Maybe even love a little. He's just so cute" Well then Miss Dawson we need to go shopping for a costume that would fit you" What does he mean by _fits me. _Does he mean what I would like to wear. He probably thinks that I want something that covers me head to toe. Well Austin you're in for a surprise. A girl walked in with a costume in her hand. She's going as a Vampire. Once Austin saw the costume he was checking her out. Ugh that's supposed to be me!

Trish came running down the stairs really happy. "Ally! I asked that guy, Oh by the way his name is Dylan but he said that-" I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth. She kept licking my hand so I let go but went infront of her to tell her not to say anything. "Thanks Trish for asking your friend if his friend wanted to hang out with me". She looked confused so I mouthed to her 'Dont say anything about Danny, Austin' I could tell she got it now. "Oh yeah he said his friend would love to hang out with you". When I turned around to look at Austin he had a look of mad and hurt. Probably just because that girl left. When things started to get akward I grabbed Trish's hand and started walking out. "Lets go Trish we need to get me a costume".

**(At the costume store)**

"Ok so what was that about. Why cant Austin know about Danny and why are we looking for a costume for you when you dont even like dressing up". This was gonna be a long talk. "Well when Austin first got dicovered he knew he had to have Danny give him a record deal because Danny is the biggest person in Miami. I just dont want him to get hurt if I make this. Also we're out because Austin said he was gonna go with me and get me something that 'fits me' so I knew I had to have my best friend come and get me a cute costume". I ended taking a big breathe."Ally Austin isnt gonna get mad and if he does I know he will get over it. Here's the deal if you make it with Danny I'll be there with you to tell Austin and if not then you tell him by yourself and everything will go back to normal. Now let's get you a costume that Austin will die to see you in". She pulled me too a different section. I just knew this was gonna take forever.

(20 Minutes later)

The only thing we've gotten was a costume for Trish. She's gonna be a Evil Princess. The girl from earlier just walked in. I'm gonna find out who she is and see how she gets my crush. "Hi I'm Ally and who are you?" She looked up holding another costume. Geese how many costume's does she want. "Oh hi I'm Cassidy". She seems nice. "Nice to meet you. Why do you have another costume. Before you walked into my store with a different costume". She looked at me for a minute then reconized me. "Oh yeah you're the owners daughter. Well I'm back for my sister, she's sick so I have to get her one but you look like you need some help. Mind if I try?" I nodded. She picked up some then stopped and looked at me with a face telling me she likes that one. It was a black short puffy skirt, red and black strips; it looks like it's gonna show a little cleavage... but I'm trying to impress Austin so I have to wear it. "See you'll go as badass. We can get some combat boots. Then curl your hair and do your makeup. By the time I'm done with you, you'll look Perfect." We all laughed, I cant wait. "Thanks so much. Now I cant wait till Halloween". We quickly got the outfit and left to get the other things.

We just got done getting everything were gonna need and now we're on our way to the food court when Trish squealed. "That's him, the guy I was talking about". When I looked over Trish was right this guy is cute. Someone walked over to him and high fived him. When I saw who it was I spit my drink out. It was Josh. He's my ex boyfriend. I dated him when me and my family lived in California for 2 years. He was the best guy ever until he cheated on me with my ex best friend. "Oh hey Trish, this is my friend Josh." I just realized Dylan and Josh were standing infront of us right now. Great. "Hi Josh and this is my best friend Ally". Josh looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Well if it isnt miss little Dawson. You've changed, and in a good way". Why does the universe hate me! "Save it Josh I dont need your shit right now". His smirk widened. Just then Austin walked up behind me. "Ally what's going on here?" I looked at Josh and he had a scared look on his face. Lets just say Austin had muscles and Josh doesnt. "Oh Austin, Nothing I was just leaving so Trish can talk to her and her little friend. I would stay but his friend sickens me". Austin had a confused look on his face. "So this is the guy you were talking about wanting to hang out with. I mean come on Ally you can do better" I just realized I told Austin he had a friend. "No this is my boyfriend". I forgot Cassidy was there she's so quiet. She quickly went and put her arm around his back. Josh looked a little weirded out but I could tell he liked it. "Ok well Ally wanna go hang out or something". I nodded to Austin. "Wait what's this" Josh grabbed my costume and held it up. "My friends costume". He didnt look confinced. "Looks like you have changed A LOT. Are you still scared to go in that Halloween house I tried to get you in for the 2 years we dated". I shook my head yes. "Ally you're scared to go in the Halloween houses". Thanks Austin. "Maybe I'm not scared now. Like I would go in the Halloween house if anyone wanted me too". Josh had that smirk on his face again. "Well then I dare you to go to the house I tried to get you in on the night of Halloween. You must go threw the whole thing and if you get so scared that you have to turn around I win. I'll even let your little friends come with just incase you DIE." Oh God. "Fine but what do I get if I win". He thought for a minute. "Ok if you win I'll leave you alone and if I win you have to deal with me the whole time I'm here on my vacation". That would be so nice if I won so I wouldnt have to see his face anymore. "Fine you have yourself a deal but you and Dylan have to come with us". They looked at each then Josh put his hand out. I shook it. Gosh what have I got myself into.

I'm at Sonic Boom again with Trish waiting for Danny to come and here me sing. Austin came with us but left awhile ago to hang with Dez. Were in the practice getting everything set up. We have a guitar set up for me to play while I sing. There was a knock at the door. Here goes nothing. Trish opened the door and there stood Danny Christenson! "Well Hello Miss Dawson. Lets hear your song then I'll ask you come questions. Ok?" I nodded then sat down and grabbed the guitar.

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it_

_And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it_

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't  
  
_If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile_  
_If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be  
You can come to me_

You struggle inside  
Losing your mind  
Fighting and trying to be yourself  
When somebody lets you

Out in the cold  
But no where to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody gets you

So take a breath and let it go  
And try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and puts it back again  
It's the feeling that you get  
It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me  


_You can come to me,  
Yeah_

When I was done I looked up and saw Danny smiling. I just played the song that me and Austin did the duet at my moms book signing. "Wow Miss Dawson that was a great." I couldnt stop smiling. "Except I just dont see you as a performer for my record deal. I'm sorry but I cant work with you". My smile dropped and I was about to cry but I held it in. He got up and left. That's when a broke down. Trish came and hugged me. We sat like this for about an hour until I fell asleep.

I woke up with a headache. Well that's what I get for sleeping on a couch. Wait couch. I looked down and realized I was still in the practice room. I wonder how long I was asleep. As a tried to sit up I was pulled back by a strong arm. I looked down and saw Austin laying next to me. He had his arms around me protectively. Awe. Wait why is he here. All of a sudden he started to move as if he was gonna wake up soon. So I quickly went back and pretended I was asleep. "Ally you awake?" I moved so I was facing him and looked at him tiredly like I just woke up. "Yeah, what's up Austin". He looks so cute when he just wakes up. "Oh shit what time is it". I grabbed my phone that read it was 8:30Am. Holy shit I slept for a good 15 hours. I guess that's what I get for falling asleep at 5Pm. Well I have to tall Austin about Danny I guess. Better just tell him now. Get it over with. "Um Austin I have to tell you something". Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

* * *

**Ok the only way I'm gonna continue this story is if I get more reviews to show that you like it. I at least want 3 more reviews then I'll finish the second chapter and post it. **

**Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews and great ideas. Keep them coming. Thank you :)**

* * *

_Previously on Halloween House:_

_Well I have to tell Austin about Danny I guess. Better just tell him now. Get it over with. "Um Austin I have to tell you something". Here goes nothing._

Now:

"Austin there never was a guy that I wanted to hang out with. It was just an excuse so you didn't get hurt. While you were with Dez I had sang a song for Danny Christenson. I didn't wanna tell you because I thought it would ruin things between us because you didn't get a record deal from him. Well I didn't either, I guess he didn't like the way I sang or I don't know but all I know is that I'm ok with it because now I can find someone who will appreciate my talent". I let out a big breath. He looked kinda hurt but there was something else there. "Ally it's ok. I'm just kinda mad that you didn't tell me before you did anything. I would of helped you get ready. Anyways I'm ok with it. At least you told me and if he doesn't like you then its his lose because you're the best singer I've ever heard". Awe. I gave him an unexpected hug that he gladly returned.

(_Day of Halloween)_

I'm now getting ready with Trish and Cassidy. We still have like 3 and a half hours but hey it takes us each and hour to get ready and if we're busy helping to other person then we need our time. We are working and Trish first. "Ok I'll do her hair while you do her makeup" I nodded to Cassidy.

An hour later and were done with Trish. She looks like an evil son of a bitch if you ask me. She's got a black cupcake dress that has little red dots on it with black high heels. Her hair is curled and makeup is dark. I told her to wear some converse or something for the haunted house but she wouldn't listen to me all she said was 'Ally I'll be fine it's not like its really haunted'. She doesn't know that?! Ok yes I am freaking out about this. At least I have Austin there to save me. Well it's Cassidy's turn.

Cassidy is done. She's wearing a black skirt with a white top and a red part going over it. Her hair is in a side braid and she has black makeup on but red lipstick. I would love to be her but I got my own boy to impress. Cant wait. Suddenly I get yanked down in a chair and things pushed at me. Here comes the fun.

I'm finally done!? "Wow Ally you look great!" I got up and looked at the mirror. She was right I looked great. My skirt was a bit short but still great. The crop top must of been too short because I have a black sports bra on under that you can kinda see but the thing I'm looking at is how you can see so much of my belly. I even got it pierced 2 days ago after we went to the costume store. My hair is full of curls. I have black makeup on but peach lipstick on so you can still see something. Omg I cant wait till Austin see's me! "Guys lets get going, the sooner we get this done the sooner I can come home and go to bed". We all ran down stairs and got our bags then were out the door.

When we got there I saw Austin and Dez standing by Austin's car. We got out and walked towards them. Once Austin saw me his jaw basically fell to the ground. "Close your mouth you don't wanna caught bugs". He quickly closed his mouth and checked me out one more time. I turned around and saw Dylan and Josh walking towards us. Josh of course was looking at me. Something pulled me back, I realized it was Austin with his arm around my waist. "Austin there's no need to worry, Josh is here with Cassidy". That didn't get his arm off me though. I looked over in Dylan's direction and saw he was a good distant away from us. Trish tried to go up and give him a hug but he just backed up more. Something's off about that boy and I'm gonna find out. All of a sudden Dez went up to Trish and gave her a hug. Ohhh Dez has a crush on Trish?! You could tell Trish didn't care because she actually hugged back. The thing though is that Dylan didn't even care that Trish wasn't with him. "Ok well lets just get in there so we can get this over with". Austin looked down at Cassidy's feet. "Yo Cassidy wanna borrow some shoes I'm sure I have an extra pair in the car. I mean so you don't have to walk through in

heals".

"Oh fine I guess I don't wanna be running out of here in heals". Is he flirting with her or what? "Trish don't worry I got you". I ran to my car and grabbed some converse I had in there from when she and I went to the beach once. I grabbed them and ran back to the group. Trish quickly put them on and I noticed we were ready to go. "Ok now we need to stick together if we don't wanna get killed?!" That was me of course tell them we were gonna get killed. "Ally don't worry I'm here if you need me to carry you of something". Stupid Austin, he made me blush. We got to the ticket box to find no one there. "Hey guys we can just go in". How would Dylan know this? We walked in and right away the door shut. Us girls being girls screamed. Austin grabbed my waist again and I put my arms around his chest. If I don't get out of here alive, Tell my mom I love her!

* * *

**So this isn't that long but I wanted to update it with something. Hope you like it. 2 more reviews for the next chapter:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Ok well from now on I wont post a new chapter unless I get 3 reviews/followers/ or favorites. As soon as I get those I will post a new chapter. So if you like my story tell others that might like it too. **

**-R52013**


End file.
